Changed Future
by Overnight's child
Summary: Bella Swan is changed by a nomad after Edward left her in New Moon. Now she has moved to London, England. Her friend is expecting her. Where is Edward? Can Alice and Jasper solve this situation out?
1. This Is Me Now

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Enjoy! Stephany Mayer owns it.

It had been a really long time without seeing someone like me.

I was changed by a nomadi as I was twenty-years-old. After my change, I never saw the one, never talked to him. I just remember the pain- Edward _spoke_ truth. It was awful. Alice spoke truth- while the venom was burning my vais, bones, muscles, I just _wanted to die and make it stop_.

But I needed to stay stable. Stay _still_. It was about living and surviving. _Don't make a sound_ , I was thinking to myself, _Do not move any muscle_. If you move Victoria and Riley will find you. And you will be _dead_.

After my change I settled to London, away from Victoria and Riley. I was still a threat to them, they wanted a revenge to Edward. His name hurt me like hell.

London was the most beautiful place I have ever been. I was a vegetarian, like Cullen Clan members and The Denalis called themselves. I felt it was the right way. I always thought Charlie when I was having one of these 'bad moments' (these were actually quite rare, so I thought my surprisingly doog self-control was my gift.). _You left him, you left your friend Jacob Black, you left your mother. Just do not kill anyone. Keep these tiny creatures alive for them_. Of course it was a hard thing to do alone. I had noone by my side to guide me. I needed someone by my side guide me to light from the darkness.

I was five-years-old. I visited every Saturday at the most beautiful and expensive bar in London. I talked to the people. I tried to find someone like me.

Today I was having a royal blue Off-the-Shoulder Knee-Length Satin Cocktail Dress and black, 6 inches Stiletto Heels. I came alone, but I usually came back with someone. Last time I returned to his hotel with a musician who was on his world-tour.

I had never kissed anyone after Edward. I had never even hugged anyone. I just went eat with my companion- human food.

I entered. There were alot of people, good music, scent of alcohol and humans. I enjoyed the moment. I felt like I was alive.

I sat on the barbench, ''One Manhattan, thank you.''

''Which whisky?'' Asked bartender curiously.

''Bourbon, If you please.''

''Coming.''

Nowadays I spoke with British accent- my american accent would not set in with me in here. I learned accent so fast. That made me confused. So I decided to learned more languages.

I had a class of Manhattan in front of me. I tasted it. Every time I tasted different of drinks, and got rid of it after I drank it.

I let my ears wonder. I heard everything. Everyone.

'' _Oh, please, will you marry me?''_

'' _One dance!''_

'' _C'mon!''_

'' _I don't know_ Carlisle _! What if I saw wrong? What if she isn't in_ London _?''_

I slowly turned my head.

There she was. My _ex_ -best friend. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, standing alone, phone lifted to her left ear. She spoke fastly, almost angrily. She was as tiny as I remembered. She had a short purple cocktail dress and ballerinas on her. Hair was a messy, like it had been...

I did not know how to feel. I wanted to run to her, hug her, but I wanted to rage her. She left me, without a word. But I know it wasn't her fault.

''I don't _see_ anything! I meant what I said earlier-'' She kept a tiny break before continued with a soft voice, ''Has Jasper found anything?''

She nodded after a ten seconds, ''Mmm, interesting. I'll come home soon. In any case this was a mistake.''

She stopped a call with Carlisle. I needed to go to her, without decision I did so.

Slowly, slower than humans did, I left some money on the desk and stood up. I looked her as I walked towards her. Now I only saw her back.

As I stopped, few metres away from her, I opened my mouth and started with my british accent, ''I assume you're expecting me.''

Golden eyes were watching me with a great surprise, ''Bella! Oh my dear- _Bella_ , you are _alive_!''

Continues-

Please let me know what you think, Review!


	2. Meeting with Esme and Carlisle

_**I do not own Twilight!**_

She started to walk towards me, hands wildly open. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready for this.

''Please, step back.'' There was no sign of my british accent anymore. I was afraid- I did not know why.

Would she ran away? Would she leave me here? Would _they_ leave me? I did not want to be left behind. I needed them to help me, to guide me- even I had this gift from Gods. I was afraid. Eternity would be such a perdition alone. It would be something like hell…

''Okey,'' She said calmly as she stepped back, ''May I ask you few questions?'' I nodded. Of course she could.

She looked around us, ''Somewhere more privately, If you please?''

''Certainly.'' I answered, ''Where would you want us to go?'' I did not actually know how to speak. I was in shock. I thought I'd never find them, never even heard about them.

But here she were. Showing me the way out of the bar. Away from humans.

''Would you like to see Esme and Carlisle? They would be so glad.''

Alice saw my hesitation. Was I ready to see Edward? Was he ready to _see_ mee? I knew the answer.

He would _never_ be ready to see me.

''Don't worry,'' Alice corrected soon, ''I was only talking about Esme and Carlisle.''

I nodded again, ''Sure. Why not.''

Alice smiled back to me. I looked her the first time- _properly_. Why I had never realised that she was like a child? A beautiful teenager, which looked like a young woman. What the hell? She had bite marks on her neck. Her hair was like a mess. A real mess! Eyes were like mine. Almost like golden hazel. She had a little bit mascara and winged liner on her.

At parking lot we jumped into a yellow Porsche. It was 911 turbo. A great car.

''Just letting you know-'' I started as she started a car, '' _It's so nice to see you._ '' She smiled at me, ''Besides, that is what I should say. I have been missing you. And I am so, so sorry about-''

''No need to apologize. I am _all_ fine now.'' I said. In fact that was true. When I was with her, I felt like I was fine. I was going to be okey.

I was no longer alone.

''If you let me to get rid of this _bloody Manhattan_ in my stomach.''

Alice laughed, '' _Sure_.''

After a while we arrived to Cullens new home. It reminded me about their house in Forks. It was almost like the same. White, a lot of windows, balcony and everything…

Alice drove her car into the garage.

There was this beautiful line of cars. Four different kind of cars. Carlisle's black car, Emmett's huge jeep, Rosalie's BMW...

No sign of the silver Volvo.

Alice saw me as I watched cars. She didn't say a thing. She let me think- process this.

''Shall we go?'' I asked. Alice nodded and smiled to me. She let me walk ahead.

We entered into the house. It was huge! There were no glaring colors. Only black and white. A little bit gray and gold. There were huge white stairs to the upstairs. Kitchen was lightweightly decorated. Living room was peacefully; silent, classic, pretty.

And then there was this _great grand piano_. I turned my head away from it. I could not see it.

''Bella, is everything alright?'' Alice asked behind me. I nodded fast, ''Yeah- A hundred percent.''

''Bella? _My dear?!_ '' I heard from the up of the stairs. I recognised the voice.

Alice's mother almost ran to me and hugged me tightly. I let her. She was Esme, _after all_.

''Hi Esme.'' I said. She smiled to me and looked a bit shocked, ''Oh, how beautiful you are! How are you? I have been missing you _so much_!''

''So has everyone else,'' Alice corrected quickly. I had no choice but smile. I had missed them too…

''I have been missing you too,'' I said as I smiled widely, ''How have you been? I have been pretty fine.''

Now Carlisle arrived. The was a tiny piece to me to bite. His opinions to everything counted on this family the most. He was the _head_ , Esme was the _heart_ , Alice was the _soul_ … What if he did not want me to visit? What if he hated me after what I had done to Edward…

''What a surprise! Bella, it is so wonderful to see you.'' He said with a kind voice. He walked towards me and hugged me as well.

All of the three Cullens stood in front of me, watched me carefully. They probably thought I would ran away.

''Umm… You probably want to know how this happened to me, I presume.''

''That would be nice if you share it with us.'' Carlisle answered. Esme smiled at me hearteningly, Alice leaded us to the kitchen. To _sit down_.

That is what they needed, without doubt.

 _ **Let me know what you think! This is going to continue!**_


	3. The First Victim

_**I dont own twilight!**_

Alice's POV

She was gorgeous, fascinating. She had always been. But now, she was almost in the same point with Rosalie. Thank the god, she wasn't here right now.

I sat next to Esme. Carlisle was nearest to Bella. She sat in front of me.

''It was two years after you left. I had graduated High School. I was going to move back to Phoenix. I was interested of writing. Wanted a career from it. One day, I went to meadow, 8 miles away from Charlie's house.'' She took a moment alone, thinking. I took her hand, witch was on the table. I knew the meadow. I _knew_ the moments in there. She smiled at me and continued, as Esme gripped Carlisle's hand, ''It was as beautiful as I remembered. I sat there, for a while, alone. Thinking. Just reminisced my best friend and her family. You, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. Other High School friends. Father and mother.

Suddenly I had a feeling I wasn't alone. Almost the feeling I had been - _threatened_. I knew something was wrong.''

Now she watched Carlisle, ''He never told his name. I thought at first place I should ask you do you remember him from somewhere?''

Carlisle nodded, ''Of course I can help you. Would you like to sketch him to me?''

I gave her pencil and paper. It seemed like Bella remembered him like yesterday. He was so clear now. He had light hair witch was with a low ponytail, strong jaw-line. His body reminded me about Edward. The stranger was a little bit tinier than Edward.

''He spoke in American accent, and he said your name before he bit me.'' Bella said to Carlisle. Carlisle just watched picture, amazed.

''What did he exactly said?''

'' _Why did they left you? That is not Carlisle I knew_.''

Carlisle watched Bella all the time. He nodded again, he was the most human on this room.

''You know Denali clan by now, don't you?''

Bella nodded. _No way_ , I thought.

''I believe this is Garrett. We had moments together at war before I met… any of my family.''

''I did not see this coming!'' I said with a high voice. I was angry to myself. I should have seen this coming!

''It is not your fault. You were told not to look my future, correct?'' Bella asked. Yeah, Edward had asked...

''Bella is speaking truth. Dear, there is nothing you could have done.'' Esme said with a kind voice. I crossed my hands. Damnit, I should had been watching!

''Continue, dear.'' Esme encouraged. Bella smiled at her now. She took more relaxed position on the kitchen chair.

''When I woke up into this new world. I saw everything. I heard everything. It was so new and uncanny. The world was new, cruel, lonely. I was all alone.

The first thing I did was faking my death. I destroyed my car, easily. Without a sign of new me. Charlie, my father doesn't believe I am dead. He is still trying to find me.

I feed. From animals. I have never been attracted about human blood, so I made a speculation. I had a gift. A precious self-control. But- naturally I have been this close to kill someone.'' She pointed how close she was. Carlisle was surprised. He had never heard about newborn who has not desired human blood. Jasper will be shocked, I thought. Esme was a little bit astonished. She look a deep breath.

''But you ever have not, have you?'' Esme asked while smiling.

Bella nodded, ''Charlie was almost my first victim. I am _glad_ he wasn't. That happened when I went home, so stupid from three-hours-old-newborn. I climbed into my window at night, took some clothes and left a suicide note for Charlie. Then I started to run, away from Victoria and Riley.''

''Riley? Never heard about him.'' I told.

''Victoria created him, to _revenge_ Edward. James's death…''

''He was created to- handle you?'' Esme asked carefully. Bella nodded. Esme took her hand and looked emotional as Bella continued.

''They never found me. Probably never will, If I keep running. If I won't stay still long time.''

''That has to end. You should have your own life.' Carlisle said straightly. He was right. Bella needed to have her own life, time. Security.

 _I saw field. Two vampires were in front of this line. There were a lot of newborns behind them._

 _Someone took my hand. I turned and saw Jasper hold me close. Bella was behind me. So was my-_

 _Brother. He was in front of her, defending her, I supposed._

'' _Victoria. This can be solved with speaking.'' Carlisle's voice told._

'' _Shh- I want her dead!''_

I came back to the reality. Just smiled lightly.

I was glad. Edward was coming back in someway. Bella was with him.

But Victoria and Riley were against us all.


	4. Old Habits

_**I do not own Twilight! Let me know what you think about this story! For a remind, I am not native English-speaker/ writer. So this may have some grammar mistakes etc.**_

Jasper's POV

I was looking for Edward from Belgium and Switzerland. I lost his scent in Germany. He probably got into plane and flew away. I was worried about my brother. He had been so alone after we left Forks. He had only called a few times in a year. He was dumb- but not too dumb to leave continent. He wanted to be near, but far.

Carlisle called me. I answered phone immediately.

''Hi Carlisle.''

''Hello, son. Have you found anything?'' I told him everything I knew. Edward had been in Europe. I just wasn't sure was he still in here. I asked Carlisle to ask Alice would she want to help me. He said Alice would call if she found out something new about our brother.

I had also called to Emmett and Rosalie. They were in Africa, in their _another_ honeymoon. I kept apologizing in the phone, Rosalie said all the time it was fine, but I knew they would not want to be disturbed. I asked about Edward. They had one call few hours ago.

''What did he say?'' I asked curiously.

Rosalie took deep breath before she continued, ''He told me that he was planning to go back to Washington, Forks to be exact. I told him that it was stupid plan. _There was noone left for him._ ''

There was noone left _for_ him.

''What did he answer?''

''He was _glad_ there was noone. He'd probably go to Denali's. _I_ think so.''

''Thank you, sis. And I am _so_ sorry. Tell Emmett I still hate him.'' I joked. Emmett knew _exactly_ what I meant.

''Yeah, all clear bro.'' She said before hanging up.

I was getting closer to the London. I drove my motorcycle. I had left it in France while I was searching.

''This has to end,'' I heard Carlisle say, ''You should have your own life.'' Someone sighed. I had never smelled this vampire. She smelled familiar, but I did not recognize who she was. _It_ had arrived with _Alice_ , only a few hours ago.

I felt that Esme was glad, but also worried- _terrified_. Carlisle was worried too, but not the way Esme was. He was vigilant. Alice was from the other side. She was happy. And the unknown vampire was disappointed.

How on Earth there could be so many different emotions inside this house?

Before I even stopped the bike, Alice was on the porch. She smiled me widely.

''Hi love,'' She said when I got off of my bike. I removed my helmed and kissed her lips, ''Hello Dear. How's your day?''

''Come and _see_ our dear quest.'' Alice recommended. I nodded and let her guide me inside the house.

''Hello,'' I said to Esme in kitchen. She smiled to me. Her emotions changed immediately.

''This way.'' Alice told me. She took me into living room.

There was longhaired girl- _woman_ would be better word. She was wearing a blue off-shoulder dress and high heels. She was stunning.

And she was vampire. Like we were. She was just _like_ us.

She _was one of us-_ that why she was so familiar.

''Bella?!'' I almost shouted. I did not know she had been changed. Now my emotions were changing, reminded me what Rosalie's channel surfing used to be.

She just smiled to me, kind smile to make me cool down, ''Hello Jasper, it it nice to see you. I believe you were the only one who did not know about my change?''

''I told to them while he was- _on trip_ ,'' Alice told, she clearly did not want to talk about Edward, ''I saw you as a vampire _in the bar_. I just did not know was it in here, London.''

''What?!'' I shouted again, ''You were in London? Walking with _those_ humans?''

''Correct.'' Bella told. Carlisle came into the room, He watched me carefully, ''Jasper, son. She is gifted, I believe. She has a magnificent self control, or that is how she described it to us.''

I turned my eyes away from Carlisle's and looked Bella again, ''May I ask few questions?''

''Of course.'' Bella agreed as she nodded.

''Before I ask anything,'' I instantly came sad,'' I am so sorry about _that_ birthday-''

''Calm down,'' Bella insisted, ''It was _n't_ your fault.''

'' _It was_.''

''Then it as much mine as yours.'' She claimed. I did not want to continue this forever, so I gave up. I sighed. But she just _smiled_.

''How _old_ are you?''

''Physically almost 20 and… um, how should I say it? I was turned five years ago.''

I could not believe it. She would still be wild, _reckless_. That is not how a normal vampire acted. She was not supposed to be talking to us. She was a way _too_ calm.

''Doesn't it bother you? The burn?'' I hoped she knew what I was talking about.

''No, or- _Of course_ it's disruptive, but it's not _in_ my _way_.'' Bella told as she moved a little bit towards us. Alice smiled at me again.

I hoped I'd have time with her. I wanted to talk with her about many things.

''But- _how-_ I see, sorry, _feel_ you don't wanna talk about it right now. Tell me when you are ready.'' I said with a smile in my face, ''Bella. It is so nice to see you.'' I hugged her tightly as she relaxed, ''I almost did forget to hug you, old _habits_.''

''And plus, you look as pretty as always.'' I continued.

If she would have been able to blush, she would have done it. Esme laughed and hugged her. Carlisle smiled widely.

Alice was happy, even after I flattered her best friend in front of her. She laid a kiss to my cheek.


	5. There Is No One Left For You

_**I do not own Twilight! Let me know what you think about this ! :)**_

 **Edward's POV**

Forks was silent.

I heard Rosalie's soprano voice inside my mind, _There is no one left for you_. In fact I somehow hoped it was true.

That would mean Bella, my _only_ true love of my life, got a second chance with someone else. She had probably, _hopefully_ , build a life with someone good, with someone better than me. I just hoped it would _not_ be Mike Newton or Jacob Black. But if that was something that Bella wanted and chose, I would never mock her choice.

Suddenly I found myself in forest, about a mile away from Charlie's house. I listened his voice. His mind was always more difficult hear than others'.

 _Sue came. That's sweet._

I heard Sue close her car's door and walked away from it. There were _someone_ with her.

 _Charlie looks tired. What has he done all night long?_

 _Bella's father is weary. Has he searched for Bella again?_ The voice belong to young boy.

Bella was not my consider. Or she should not be anymore. Immediately I became nervous, panicky. What had she done? Had she run away? I asked her to look out for his father? Had she broke our agreement?

What had she done?

I came a little bit closer to listen. I needed to know what she had done. What Charlie had done?

''Hi, Charlie. How's it going?'' Asked young boy.

''Hi, Seth. It's good to see you. It's going pretty well.'' Charlie answered straightly. Sue sighted.

''Yeah, it looks like you have been doing well. Have you slept even a bit?!''

''Mom,'' Seth warned.

''You look like a sheet. Like you have been awake for a week. Charlie. It's time to move forward!''

Someone crashed the door. I saw from Seth's mind that Sue had closed outdoor powerfully.

''I do not believe she- killed _herself_! She _has_ to be out there. Somewhere. I _know_ it. I _feel_ it. She was happy before she did it, even after the Cullens left, _in some way._ '' Charlie thought Bella's suicide note. He had left it in Bella's room. I really, really badly, wanted to go check her note for Charlie. I had no power, I hadn't enough courage.

Had Bella really killed herself? How she… I see no way she… What will I do? I just cannot live in the world she don't _exist_. Suddenly, the black hole came into my body. My chest felt like there had never been anything. I was in black. In _d_ _arkness_.

''I have seen over the years, that some of her stuff moves in her room. She had been here. Moving her stuff!''

''Charlie. That's insane.'' Sue said angrily.

''I have proof,'' Charlie said bravely, ''look at these pictures.''

Charlie spoke the truth. I watched -after-pictures from Charlie's stuff had been moving. The chair, a diary, probably a wallet too, some books, _Wuthering Heights._ Had Bella been in her home after she ran away?

''That doesn't explain anything-'' Sue started.

''She was the only one who knew where her diary and secret money wallet was. If you claim it was me, then just walk away. It wasn't me.'' Charlie told.

Even I did not know about Bella's diary.

I wrote on my diary many years ago. I still do some days.

Bella has been home. That is what I believed. But I needed to leave them alone. I needed to leave Bella alone.

I rushed into my car. I drove towards my old home.

I stopped my car in front of the house. Slowly, I got out in my car. This place was something I _will_ _never_ forget. I walked around the house. All moments in here; moments with Alice in living room. We always fought about my piano. It should be in that place, no that other... Emmett's game nights- chess was always fun with him. He _never_ got me. Jasper and I had our moments outside. We used to be outside at the balcony and talk serious things there. He _mostly_ gave me good advises. Rosalie was a great singer. She was glad while singing. Sometimes I even forgot how annoying she could be. In the moment of music, we both were just brother and sister. Esme's loving smile every time I came back from my hunting trips, Carlisle's compassion and righteous thoughts after I told about Bella. Bella's lullaby while she sat next to me, her wonderful eyes looking my every move and understanding touch… There was no sign of my dear black grand piano with good memories. There were nothing anymore.

 _Nothing_.

 _All_ was gone.

I continued driving. I drove close to my meadow. Close to Bella's and my meadow.

It was nothing like before.

It did not bloom. It was all gray, black, green and brown. Nothing were colored anymore. It was like my heart.

And my soul.

I considered about heading into North. Denali.

Rosalie was right after all. _There is no one left for you._


	6. We Need To Go To See Him

_**I do not own Twilight! BUT let me know what you think! See ya soon! :)**_

Alice's POV

Night came by. We talked- _a lot_. We made her laugh. And Jasper felt that she had not laughed for a while like that.

I needed to decide should we go look for Edward. Should we tell him about Bella? Which way is the best for the both? Call to him? Showing just up with Bella in my arms? Should we tell Bella where _he_ was? Actually I did not know how to answer for those questions.

I started to look out where he was.

He was at the meadow. He was sad. More sad than _before_. He was a broken little man. Suddenly all went black. Like someone had covered my eyes. I did not feel anything, not even heard. Something was definitely wrong.

''Jazz!'' I shouted. He gripped me before I even stopped shouting.

''Alice! What is it?!'' He asked fastly. He had scented my panik. I did not want to tell. Esme was in the same room. So was Bella…

''Edward. He was… He…'' I did not know what to say.

''Take your time.'' Carlisle said slowly to make me calm. I saw Bella. She was a stone statue. I changed looks with Jasper. I begged him to cool her down. He did as he walked to her.

''My brother was in Forks. At meadow, I presume. He looked as same as the last time we met him, ''They remembered but Bella of course wasn't there. He had been like a crap. He had been dead inside. Like he was now.

''I seem being in Forks is _fine_ , not worth of shouting,'' Jasper said, ''Why did you even shout?'' He trusted that Edward would not show himself to anyone. He wasn't _that_ reckless.

''Because he disappeared!''

Esme gasped, so did Bella. Jasper held Bella close. Carlisle held his hand on Esme's shoulders.

''Alice, that is unnormal-'' Jasper started.

''What do you mean he disappeared?'' Esme asked. Bella looked at me. She was afraid.

''I mean. _He_ did not disappear anywhere. But the vision, it was like a blur. It was like one choice has not been done. But this was clear, by Edward's side. Like there was someone I cannot see- because I am not alike with it… Forks… Can it be? Carlisle, can it be one of them?''

Carlisle knew what I thought, ''You can not see werewolves. I assume you are right.''

''What?!'' Bella spoke the first time, ''Werewolves exist?'' I smiled a little.

''And you did not know. Jacob Black was one of them…''

Bella seemed like she was thinking. She still looked me in the eye. Jasper let her go and walked towards me. Bella was in clear water.

''Werewolves has one enemy, so do we, correct?''

''You are right.'' Carlisle answered. Bella worried a little bit more.

She thought something we did not even considered, ''What if it hurts Edward? What if your son and brother _wanted_ it?''

Esme gasped again. She came to Bella and held her close, ''I do not believe he could do it for you.''

Bella looked sad and furious at the same time, ''He _left_ me. Nothing is more painful compare to that.''

Jasper knew she was wrong. She had no _idea_.

''You think he did not love you, don't you?'' I asked. Bella seemed to agree with me. She thought so.

''You are wrong.'' Jasper said, ''You have _no idea_ how much he loved you.'' Bella did not listen Jasper. He used his superpowers to insure Bella. He _showed_ to her how much Edward loved her.

I think I felt it too. It was warm, strong, unbreakable. Bella was stupefied. She did not know what to do. She did not know what to say.

''If that is not good enough proof to you, I can get his diarys to you.''

She did not move. So I did my move.

Esme followed me. She held my arm as I took Edward's diary.

''Is this smart? I don't want you to _break_ her again.'' She was worried. Way too worried. Why she did not trust me?

I nodded to her, ''This is the only way to get her know the truth. Then we have to discuss about how we tell to Edward- or even should we? How to make him come back…''

''Do you think that is what Bella wants?''

''Mother,'' Said Jasper from the door, ''Bella is upset, yes. But she has feelings for him. Stronger than I have never _seen-_ stronger than you could imagine. She just don't _see_ them. She had blocked them since transformation, I assume. People do that all the time. They block their feeling away, for a new start, for example… um. Think about that your long-time-boyfriend suddenly left you, and you fell in love with new one, but you still love your ex who doesn't want you. What you have to do?''

''Forget the ex.'' Esme said sadly.

''Correct. She has done that, excluding new boyfriend.'' Jasper told, ''She has to be awaken. She has to know what she really feels.''

''Why you don't do anything for her?''

''Because _I am not the one who can control her emotions_.'' Jasper told, ''I am not Bella. I can not make her feelings unblocked. But when she unblocks all of her feelings, we have to _prepared_. She may, well, be _very upset._ ''

Esme let go of my arm, she looked Edward's diary.

''You sure?''

''Definitely.''

I gave Edward's diary to Bella. The latest update was the day he left her. I hoped Bella could read it.

''Is this unleagal? Reading others personal stuff without permission?'' Bella asked before opening the diary.

''No it's not. You have _my_ permission. But, before you open the latest update, I want you to know that- I _will_ _always_ be here for you. You have _nothing_ to be afraid of.''

''Do you see _his_ future clearer now?'' She asked carefully. Esme had the same look Bella had.

''Yes I do. I think that was just misunderstanding.'' I did not lie. I was curious what was blocking my sight. I was going to ask Edward what he met right there, but not now.

Now I saw Edward going to the North. I just did not know the reason why. To Denali maybe? I did not want to think it now.

Bella opened the book. I saw the date.

 _13\. September._

 _She sleeps now. I had to leave her alone for this one hour. I needed to think her. How to keep her safe? How will I keep her alive? IS there any way in this cruel world? I also needed to see were everybody in home okey. Jasper is still gone. I talked to him a little bit before. He was angry._

 _So was I. I had reneged on my deal with Bella. I had not keep her safe. I had almost killed her._

 _It was my… I love her more than my own life. I love her more than anything in this world._

 _And maybe someday she will see it. Maybe not today. But maybe in five years…._

Date changed. So did Bella's face while reading. There were many emotions. We all four were prepared for a mental break.

 _This is the day when I made my life's greatest mistake._

 _I left her. I lied to her._

 _I even lied to myself. I told that I could take it. I could say those words. I could do it for her. On every step I am almost turning around. I am so close to go her, to beg her forgiveness. But I think, this is the best for her. This is the best for her…_

 _She can have a life I did not have. She can have a life that Rosalie and Esme did not have. She can have children, a life, with born and death. She will live a long life._

 _She will forget me, eventually. Human memory is poor-_ unsatisfying _. But I will never forget her, what she had done to me._

 _I believe I was the best version of me around her. Or that is what everybody else thought about me around her. I agree with that. I loved her more than I could ever imagine, or explain. I could give my soul for her. I could burn for her, kill thousands of humans if that's what it takes._

 _After all, the angel gave me a change. And I threw it away._

 _For her good._

 _God, help me soul, give me strength to make her live a good life. Give her what I could never even offer._

 _I dreamed about us. I hoped I could marry her on some day. But I was a fool. How could I think that? She was a human and I was a monster. I do not deserve her. She deserves more that I can offer._

 _Why did I ever listened to Carlisle and Esme? Why I did let this go this far? Why did I fell in love? That is not what I deserve…_

 _I am from hell, and that is where I belong._

Bella looked the words.

The diary fell to the floor and she cried without tears. A mental break. Jasper was right. But she did not react the way I was prepared for. Jasper felt it. He was in pain. Carlisle took him away from Bella.

I went to hug her. Esme sat next to her and comforted her. I took Bella between my arms and begged God that he was listening.

' _I hope you will let her have all she desire. Heal her little broken soul._ '

''Now I understand,'' She said with a weak voice, ''Alice, _we_ need to go to _see_ _him_.''


	7. Everything Was Going To Be Alright

_**I do not own Twilight! Let me know what you think about this chapter! :) See ya!**_

Jasper's POV

The diary dropped. Immediately I felt _it_.

I have never been in this kind of pain. There was lust, anger, sadness, joy, frustration… My mind was upside down. I did not know what to think. I did not know what to do. I felt what she felt, just so much worse.

Carlisle took me outside as quickly as he could. We were in the woods. Almost a mile away from the others. I started to feel better. I could breathe again.

''You alright?'' Carlisle asked. I nodded, ''Have been better, thank you.'' He looked at the house.

''What are we gonna do? I am afraid for her.''

''Why?'' I asked. He had nothing to be afraid of. Carlisle seemed to be afraid. He really was.

''What If Edward does something permanent? Something really bad…''

''I think he could not do it to her. Have you ever looked at this two?'' I asked smiling. Edward was not brave and strong enough. He loved her too much.

''If you say so. You know more about their feelings than I do. I just hope everything will be fine.'' Carlisle said quietly. He was thinking.

''Should we go see him? With Bella?''

''I see that is the best way.'' He answered. I agreed.

We were in the woods for a while. Alice came to us. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't sad.

''Dad, Honey. You can come back. Bella has her feelings under control. She wants to share something to you.'' Alice told us.

We joined Alice as she ran back home.

Bella and Esme were still the same place I saw before I left. Bella was smiling, Esme looked worried, again.

''Sorry, Jasper.''

''Nothing to worry about.'' I said nicely. Bella nodded.

''I do not know do you want the same thing as I. But, I'd like to see _him_.''

Edward's POV

At the nearby woods, there was big, size of horse, light brown wolf. I had never seen some _one_ like it.

 _Edward Cullen, right? I am Seth, Clearwater. You may know me?_ He thought. He had nice voice, kind actually. He was a way too kind to me.

''Yes. It's me. What do you want?'' I asked cruelly. It wasn't necessary. I just wanted to be alone for a moment before heading into the North.

 _I just wanted to make one thing clear. Bella is still alive. We have seen her._

I did not say anything as I raised my eyes to him again.

 _I thought you were the one to know, as her friend._

I looked at my hands again. He did not know what I was- what I had done to her. ''So, you have seen her? When?''

 _Few years ago. Sometimes she grabs some stuff from Charlie's house. From her room. Sometimes she texts to Jacob._

''So Charlie _was_ right?'' Jacob Black? Great. After all Bella got even one friend.

 _Yes. To that part where my mother almost killed him._

''Thank you.'' I felt so _much_ better. She was alive! She was alive, ''Do you know anything else? Has my family been here?''

 _Other cold-ones? No. We have seen this red colored woman, pretty often._

It was Victoria Seth showed to me inside his head. Was she looking for _me_? What she was _doing_ here?

''Oh. That is Victoria. You _should_ take her down. She is quite wild.''

 _We have been trying,_ Seth thought while sitting down _, She is fast and like a cat. We as a wolf won't do anything harm to her. She has been only injuring us._

''How badly?'' I asked fast. I felt sorry for them.

 _My sister almost got bitten. And Embry got broken bones._

This was my fault. Even they were my enemies and I was theirs I could help them deal with Victoria.

''If she shows up, please. Let me help you.''

Wolf nodded. It got up to his feets and looked me, _It was nice to meet you. You are kinder that the others._

''You too, I see.''

He smiled before galloping away.

Alice's POV

We drove as fast we could. I bought tickets to the next flight from London to Anchorage, United States. Flight will last 15 hours. We would manage there before Edward. I saw that would be the best way for us all.

We all were tensed up. They did not know about my visions.

I had had two.

Edward got there first, before us, and met Tanya. Bella got a misunderstanding about them. She got angry and left. That would not be the wanted thing. I did not want this vision to happen. I wanted Bella and my brother to be back together.

The other one was _almost_ the same. We got there before Edward had settled down. Garrett was part of this sight so was Tanya too. Garrett claimed to Bella that he wasn't her _changer_. Of course she pissed of. After it, all was blur. One decision without a make, I thought.

We would see it then.

I sat next to Bella in the car. I held her hand tightly.

Everything was going to be alright.


	8. I Saw Him

_**I do not own Twilight**_

Bella's POV

I have never been this nervous. My thirst was still bad- awful. I had a bad moment in airplane, but Jasper helped me alot. He gave me his support, so did everyone else. They suggested me to not to breath. That's _exactly_ what I did.

We walked for a while after landing. It will be about a hour running from Anchorage to Denali. Would I prepare myself to see him? Really _see_ him, like I did for the rest of his family. Would he be ready to see me?

My feelings for him hasn't changed after he left. I still loved him, maybe more powerfully than as a human. Would he still love me?

''Bella, no need to rush,'' Alice said to me, ''You do not have to make fast decisions. I _personally_ don't like them.''

Had I already decided something?

''What did you see?''

''You running away,'' Alice told me, ''You are hesitating. Is this really what you want? Or are you doing this to someone else?'' Now everyone saw my feelings. What I was thinking. I was afraid. What if he doesn't love me anymore?

''Bella, when someone like us falls in love, it will be pure, strong. Forever. Lasting. It will make some damage to hurt someone we love…'' Jasper told me.

''I knew a one vampire. His true love died. Nowadays he is not the same person. He is almost like nothing anymore. He is not _with_ us.'' Carlisle told me, ''That is the proof for us what kind of thing love is to us. Lasting is a quite light word for it. The person you fell in love with is part of you.''

I turned my head away from them. Esme was there. She loved everybody from her family like that, even me. After all I was not officially part of her family. Carlisle knew exactly what he was talking about. I felt ashamed. They did know how to read my mind, but they still knew what I thought. That was odd, and unfair.

Who were they for me? How I was allowed to call them? Was I their friend? Why did they do this to me?

I realized I did not know a thing about them anymore. They did not tell me anything what they had done while I they were out of Forks. They did not tell me how, why they did want to find me?

They were not my family. Because family do not lie and hide things from you.

''Why this is so unfair? You know the exact thing I think. You know how I came to this life, what I am able to do? You know _everything_ about me, and I feel like I do not know a bit about you. I have known you since high school and still you are like _strangers_ to me.'' I said as I pissed off, ''I do not know who you even are to me? What should I call you?'' I asked as I looked at Alice, ''Are you my _ex_ -best friend? Or Carlisle. Are you Dr. Cullen to me now, or still Carlisle- my ex-best friend's father?'' I started to back off as I spoke, ''Because I know who I am to you. I am only Bella Swan, nothing more. If I was more, you would tell me _everything_.''

''Bella.'' Jasper called me. I was running already.

I knew where they lived. Alice told me while we were on the airplane. I was only few minutes away from Denali's house.

I heard nothing specific. No-one was behind me.

I believed the other vampires heard me already. I was coming at their direction as fast as I could. I saw their house already.

At the in front of outside stairs, there were three vampires. One of them was blond woman, taller than me. She was cute, in a way. The other woman was brunette. She had a lot of same look as Esme. And this last one was Garrett.

''Who are you?'' Said the blond. I ignored her question.

''I think you are Garrett, right?'' He nodded carefully. He seemed unrelaxed. He played like he did not know me.

''You do not remember me? Well that is great. Such a great thing.'' I said sarcastically. Women looked me confused. Garrett looked at the blond one.

Alice came behind me, ''Bella. You need to cool down. Nothing to worry about.''

''Yeah. This freakin vampire doesn't remember me. He is having a play right now. Alice, that is the one who changed me.''

I felt more hand on my shoulder, ''Bella. You n _eed to calm down_. We can talk about this.'' It was Jasper's voice.

''Is there something to talk about?! He freaking throw me, in pain, into thicket. And freaking left me all alone. He did not even took his responsibility as telling me our laws?! Is that how you-''

''You do not know anything about me,'' the man shouted, ''You do not know anything about my family.''

''I wasn't talking about them,'' I corrected, ''I was talking about you.''

''I want to end you. Why did I even _bothered_ to bite you?'' He asked as he took a step forward. Jasper stepped forward, as did Alice too. They were at the Garrett's way to get me. The other vampires next to Garrett was aware too. They showed their teeth.

Carlisle and Esme came towards us. They suddenly stopped as they heard a low, warning voice.

''If you touch _my_ family, I will end you before you even realize. So, _back off_.''

I had been never before more shocked.

I saw Edward's back as he defended us.

He was here.

And I saw him.


	9. Bella, Can We Talk?

_**I do not own Twilight! Let me know what you think'!**_

It has been seven years, 30 days and eight hours since I saw him. I was watching his back.

His body shape was perfect. Every inch of it was flawless. I knew everybody else _looked_ the same, but he was special to me. He was dressed only in black colors.

I studied every piece of his body with my eyes as everybody were froze. He was so masculine. Like _a example_. But he was a way too perfect to see with human eyes. He was not a boy, he was a _man_ after all, even I hadn't seen it before.

Garrett made his move towards Edward. I jerked towards to protect _him_. Was I fool?

Somebody hugged me tightly, as Alice, Jasper and Edward calmed Denali's down. Esme was with them too, so Carlisle was holding me from behind. His hands were too tightly. I couldn't do anything. I was like stone.

''Hey! Calm down! Shall we speak this out?'' Jasper said straightly as Garrett warned Carmen to step back. Alice held her hand up as the blond came toward her. Esme was close to Carmen. They both were cooled down. Edward was almost standing next to Alice, his back towards to me.

''Yeah. We can speak it out, if you take that wild-one to hunt. I don't want her to _freak out_!'' The blond woman shouted. Edward growled. _Why_?

'' _We_ will go,'' Alice told as she checked me, ''Kate, _please_. Relax. We _can_ hold her down, If we have to. And I can still see every move she decides to take.'' Was she talking about me? Was I danger to _them_?

I was a threat to them. That was not what I wanted to be. I wanted to be as good as they had been- they respected humans, The Cullens. Even other vampires even they weren't vegetarians.

''I- _I am so… sorry_. I shouldn't have come here so furiously,'' I said with a piece in my throat, ''Can _you_ forgive me?''

At the first time since _he_ had come at the place, _he_ looked me in the eyes. He was still like a God. He was looking so handsome, some kind of target to my mind that I didn't even remembered the others around me. His eyes drowned me into something- _strange_. I had never felt so powerful or vulnerable. What was this feeling? What he was feeling right now?

He just watched me back. He did not move, he did not even breathe. He just stood there. Was he thinking? Did he even felt the same as I did?

''I see your newborn-years are coming out now,'' Jasper joked, ''It was time, _at least_.''

Carlisle's hand let me go slowly. I turned my head to look into his eyes. I thanked him as he smiled. He walked towards Esme, who was still standing with Carmen.

''So, Shall we go?'' Alice asked while smiling.

'' _No_ ,'' Said a woman at the door, ''Not before you introduce this lady to me.''

''Tanya,'' said Carlisle. He had ran to her and hugged her, ''What a pleasant surprise. I thought you were not at home.''

''I wasn't,'' she told to him, ''I was hunting with Edward and Irina. We heard your tiff.'' She turned her eyes at me. She had long, blond wavy hair. She was looking gorgeous. She was almost like Rosalie. She could be a supermodel at least.

''Tanya, this is Bella Swan, Bella, this is Tanya Denali.'' Carlisle said nicely.

She looked at me significantly. I had no idea what she thought.

''Nice to meet you, Bella. I believe you have seen my family already.'' She said to me as she walked towards me. She held her hand up. I shocked it.

''Likewise, Tanya. I am so sorry for your family-''

''Nothing to worry about,'' She said as another woman came next to her. She was blond too, but she had shorter hair.

''Irina, let me introduce you to Bella Swan.''

-.-.-

After a while we were silent for a moment. I had _my_ time to go to hunt.

''Shall we go now?'' Alice asked. Tanya nodded. Alice held her hand up to me. I grabbed it while she took me into the woods. I heard some of us were following us.

''Was that necessary?'' she asked a little bit angrily, ''You _almost_ got yourself in _great_ trouble. Edward freaking saved you, again.''

''Like I said, _I am sorry_.'' I really was. She knew it.

''I know,'' she told to me.

We had stopped. We waited to other catch us. I saw Edward, Tanya, Jasper and Irina come towards us. Jasper came first. Then Irina.

Edward and Tanya came side by side. I did not understand the situation. What was all this?

Were they together? Did he fell in love with her? I did not know how to think.

''Excuse me, I need to-'' I did not even know what to say. What should I say to them after all?

I started to run again. I ran for a while. About 40 miles away from them.

I fell on the grass and moss. I needed to _think_. To be alone for a while.

What I was doing here if he was in love with Tanya? I was no worth. He was worth of someone better than _me_.

I was on my knees, hand on the crass. I did not hear anyone to come close to me.

''Bella,'' started a clear voice, ''Can we talk?''


	10. You Are Alright

_**I do not own Twilight!**_

Bella's POV

Slowly, I lifted my head up.

He was sitting in front of me, concerned look in his face.

I did not know how to speak. He was _here_. 30 inches away from me.

He looked still like an angel. He was the most magnificent creature I have _ever_ seen. From all of movie stars and models, he were the most handsome.

He waited me to answer. He kept a distance to me.

''Why not?'' I answered. I did not know what else to say. This situation was a little bit awkward, because I was something he never wanted me to be. I was a vampire.

Also, he had left me. He was literally my ex-boyfriend. I was not supposed to be here with him.

He changed his position, got up and held his hand to me. I watched it for a second. His fingers were long, elegant. Like fingers of pianist's. Well, he was a pianist.

I took his hand and he helped me to get up. He smiled me for a while, until he let me go.

''Bella, please. Let me show my perspective of this situation. I want you to understand every bit of it.'' He told me with a soft voice.

I nodded. I was in a shock. He was talking to me after all this years. That was all what I wanted.

He breathed heavily before he started, ''I wanted you to live a long, happy life. Something that humans can offer. Something I can't even think about.'' He looked my eyes. I wondered were they black as a night. I remembered his diary. The words hit me again. He was really telling the truth. But I was not ready for it.

''I did not want you to _suffer_. Not in _any_ way. The _change_ is difficult. Long process of painful hell. Human memory is like a blur. You _could_ have been able to forget me.''

He stopped for a moment.

''Were you?'' I asked suddenly.

He looked at me confused, ''Was I what?''

''Able to forget _me_?'' I did not want to know the truth. Why I was even asking these questions?

He seemed to be confused again. He was having so many emotions, that he was not even sure what to feel. I did not need Jasper's powers to tell how he felt.

''I am sure by now you know that _we_ are not able to forget anything.'' He answered clearly, ''Not a tiny bit.''

I nodded again, ''Since when you have been with Tanya?'' I meant a good with this question. I asked it as nicely as I was able to.

''What? Why you think so?'' He asked, ''Bella, you must misunderstood this situation. I am _not_ with Tanya.''

''But you-'' I did not know how to continue. They _almost_ looked like they were in intimate relationship. Was I becoming crazy?

''How should I say this?' He kept a little pause again, ''I have never been with Tanya, and never will. She has always been only a family friend. She is interested on me, but I am only thinking her as a friend.'' I nodded. I was a little bit embraced. I was a fool. What should I do now?

''I believe you have something more to say. Sorry to intercept your talk.'' I said. He smiled a little bit, ''You have nothing to apologize. I have done something terrible. I left you, for your own good. But- I believe a destiny cannot be changed,'' He told me, ''I was _a fool_. What _I was thinking_? You'd get a contact with any vampire If _you'd_ like to. You knew what you were looking for.'' He seemed to be disappointed, ''I am sorry I failed you.''

''What are you talking about?'' I asked fastly. He _was_ going insane.

''I assume you never wanted this, but you still asked for it.''

''I never wanted this, yes you are right. But-''

''And I was talking truth about being vampire! And you never listened to me!'' Lie. I was always listening to him.

''Edward stop!'' I shouted as I tried to calm him down. I had put my hands to his chest. When I realized it, I dropped my hands immediately away.

''I have _always_ wanted this. Since I was with you. I was afraid of the changer-changed bond that could happen sometimes. But I believe I have nothing with Garrett. I just wanted to _you_ to change me. But, a situation is a lot different now.'' I told him, ''I have said to you all I have to. I just not believe you never loved me enough to make me equal with you.''

He became sad, ''That is not what I think. I wanted to give you more that I could. All you desired.''

''Another lie,'' I told him, ''You were all what I ever wanted, but you were never ready to give yourself to me.''

I felt like my feet were going to fall. Can vampires feel like that?

''Bella. Hear me say-''

''Stop before you start. You have done plenty damage all ready. Isn't that enough?'' I turned around to see forest.

There was a one problem. I did not see anything. I was falling to the ground before I was realizing.

But I never hit a grass.

Edward held me in his lap. We both were on knees on the ground. He held me from behind, gently. His arms were warm around me. His touch was gently, a little bit unsure. After a while it became secure.

My head fell again. I put my hand on my face. I was a broken little thing.

''Bella. You are alright. I am so sorry I did this to you.''

I cried without tears. This all were messed up.

''You are alright…'' He whispered into the evening, '' _You are alright_ …''


	11. My Son, Help Her

**_I do not own Twilight!_**

Edward's POV

 _ **'One hour earlier'**_

I ran behind Tanya and Irina. They leaded the way to the hunt. I was in my own world. Listening thoughts around me.

 _I love the smell. I wonder how long this fall will last. I do not miss winter so much, argh_ , Irina taught. They were going to move away soon. They had been in this place way too long. Even humans did not exactly know _they_ lived _here_.

 _Will Edward stay here a long time? Edward, do you?_ It was Tanya. Of course she wanted me to stay, but she wanted me to have a right way in my opinion. I did not know how long I was going to be here. Not forever anyway.

I missed my family. I missed all of them, and Denalis saw it. That's a one reason they wanted to take me hunting with them.

I heard a quiet roar behind us. I had no idea who it was, but it was definitely someone like us.

I felt a need to protect Denalis. I did not know why.

''I need you to stay here three minutes, if I do not come back, then you can come and find me. Agreed?'' I asked quickly. They both nodded.

 _What did he hear? I did not hear anything?_

 _Ed, please do not go alone. May I came with you?_

I shook my head. It was not safe for them to come.

I was the fastest. I ran to the main house as fast as I could. I heard someone talking to Garrett. Garrett was pissed off. So was the other vampire.

''Is there something to talk about?! He freaking throw me, in pain, into thicket. And freaking left me all alone. He did not even took his responsibility as telling me our laws?! Is that how you-'' A voice was clear. Familiar to me. More familiar than it should. I started to hear more thoughts.

 _She is going insane, my powers are not working. What we should do?_

Jasper. Are you alone?

 _Edward is coming. Edward!_ Brother _! Please help up!_

It was Alice. Alice?

 _Should I end that woman? She is too reckless! She came into my home!_

Garrett was really pissed off. What he was going to do next?

 _What is happening?_

It was Carmen's voice. Motherly.

 _Where is Emmett when he is needed!? Crap I have never trusted that comedian._

Kate. I think same sometimes, I thought.

''You do not know anything about me,'' Garrett shouted, ''You do not know anything about my family.''

''I wasn't talking about them,I was talking about you.'' Woman said.

 _I will kill that woman. She is hella crab!_

Garrett showed her face inside his mind. _She_ was a dream. She was _my daydream_.

''I want to end you. Why did I even _bothered_ to bite you?'' He asked. I ran more fastly. I could make it. I could make it…

I heard more familiar voices.

 _Is Edward here? Bella?! What is she doing?_

 _My son? Garrett is going crazy. You are the only one to stop him._

I made it. I didn't mind other vampires. I just wanted to protect _her_ from _him_. Protect my family.

''If you touch _my_ family, I will end you before you even realize. So, _back off_.'' My voice was like a whip in the air. He did respect me. He wouldn't fight with me.

 _He came! I am so glad._

 _It is really him! Look at my son._

 _Edward, please. Keep this down._

 _Alice and I made this under control. She is broken- please. Help her._

 _Do not do anything rush, she has been through a hard way. I believe she will explain it to you._

 _Is this now Denali versus Cullen? Why you want to protect this woman? She is only a woman!_

Garrett took a step towards me. Someone behind me took a step too. I saw from Carlisle's mind it was Bella. Was _she_ trying to protect me?

I held my hands up. I knew what Kate would do if she felt threatened. Alice did the same. Jasper just stood next to me. Waving more relaxing emotions.

''Hey! Calm down! Shall we speak this out?'' Jasper said straightly.

 _Jesus, what if that woman will hurt Carmen,_ ''Watch out, Carmen!'' Carmen knew Esme. She and Esme stood together now.

''Yeah. We can speak it out, if you take _that_ wildone to hunt. I don't want her to freak out!'' Kate told, _I do not want her to rip our heads off. Do you want, Edward?_ I growled. It was Bella after all.

'' _We_ will go,'' Alice told, ''Kate, _please_. Relax. We _can_ hold her down, If we have to. And I can still see every move she decides to take.''

Kate was going crazy. She was scared.

 _Shall I keep her down?_

I nodded to Jasper. Kate was in need of it.

''I- _I am so… sorry_. I shouldn't have come here so furiously. Can _you_ forgive me?'' Bella asked. Her voice was like singing. The most talented singer in the whole world. It all was so clear.

I had to turn around to see her.

She was like an angel to me. She was my savior. Even her blood did not exist in her veins she was all what I _desired_. She was way more beautiful as she was as human. She had always been beautiful to me, but this was something more. I did not hear her thoughts. Maybe that was _lasting_.

She made me vulnerable. She was my everything after all. I wanted to take her in my hands, tell her how sorry I was.

I did know what to think. I wanted to give her anything, I would do anything if that's all what it takes to get her forgiveness. I needed to be with her again.

And I felt weak. She was my breaking point. She watched me into my eyes. Her eyes were black. More dark as mine was right now. Was she in pain? Was she hungry?

''I see your newborn-years are coming out now,'' Jasper joked out loud, ''It was time, _at least_.'' _She was a way too calm all this time. Thank the Gods she freaked out. I was becoming insane._

Carlisle's hands let her go slowly. She turned to thank him. He smiled at her and watched me fastly before going to Esme. _Please, help her. She is in great trouble._

''So, Shall we go?'' Alice asked suddenly.

'' _No_ ,'' Said Tanya from the main house's door, ''Not before you introduce this lady to me.'' _Edward, you took your time. What is going on?_ I did not hear them coming back. How deep I was in my mind?

''Tanya,'' said Carlisle. He ran to her and hugged her, ''What a pleasant surprise. I thought you were not at home.''

''I wasn't,'' she told to him, _Edward, why you did not tell they were coming_ , ''I was hunting with Edward and Irina. We heard your tiff.'' She turned her eyes away from Carlisle, to see _her_.

''Tanya, this is Bella Swan, Bella, this is Tanya Denali.'' Carlisle said too nicely. He dd not need to be like that around them.

 _So this is a girl that made Edward sad and desperate. Oh- this is such a great timing._

''Nice to meet you, Bella. I believe you have seen my family already.'' She said to Bella. They shocked hands together. Tanya was jealous. That was something I did not want from her.

''Likewise, Tanya. I am so sorry for your family-'' Bella started again.

 _She is wonderful, isn't she?_ Alice thought.

''Nothing to worry about,'' Said Irina as she walked to them, _I understand, maybe she'll tell us what is going on._ Irina was always kind.

''Irina, let me introduce you to Bella Swan.'' Tanya said with a pleasant voice. _Fake_ \- I assumed.

-.-.-.-.

''Shall we go now?'' Alice asked desperately. Tanya nodded to her, _It was time. Edward, Shall we continue?_ Alice held her hand up to Bella. She grabbed it and they started to run.

I heard Alice ask questions from Bella, _Was that necessary? You almost got yourself in great trouble. Edward freaking saved you, again._ I heard Bella's answers from Alice's mind.

 _Like I said, I am sorry._

 _I know,_ Alice told

Jasper walked ahead. Irina was behind Jasper. Tanya was talking to me about other Cullens. I had no change but to listen to her. She joked about Emmett. I had no change but smile. She was right- anyways.

''Excuse me, I need to-'' Bella said before she ran away from Alice. Alice did not stop her, Why?

 _Great job bro, she is broken_. Jasper thought. Was Bella thinking I was _with_ Tanya? Was she _insane_?

 _I did not see it coming. You should go and make things better. You have your change_. Alice thought. She was smiling at me, couragely.

I turned away from all of them.

''Where is _he_ going?'' I heard Tanya ask. I _t'll be okay. We take care of her,_ Jasper thought.

I followed Bella's scent. It was like I remembered. All the same. She had ran almost 40 miles away from us.

When I found her, she was on the ground. Head down, hands in the grass. Hair covering her face. She was still beautiful when she was sad and unsure. I knew exactly how she felt.

Was I brave enough to face her? To talk things clear? I wanted to love her again. I wanted her forgiveness. Was she changed too much? Maybe she did not love me anymore.

I took my only change.

''Bella,'' I started clearly, slowly, ''Can _we_ talk?''


	12. Please, Bella Let Me Help You

_**I do not own twilight**_

Edward's POV

I sat down, in front of her, 30 inches away, as she lifted her head up. I was worried about her. She was broken. I wanted to make her feel comfortable. I wanted her to know she was not alone.

I waited her to answer. I needed her to _speak_. Angels are not sad creatures- they are not quiet.

''Why not?'' She answered with a bright voice. Her voice was like magic.

Now is the time.

I stood up and held my hand to her. She watched it, with golden eyes. I could watch those once forever, even I missed her brown eyes already.

She took my hand and in that moment I _knew_ she felt the exact same thing. She _had_ to feel it.

It was electricity. It was love. More _powerful_ than it had been before. Only God knew how powerful it would grow. I smiled to that thought.

''Bella, please. Let me show my perspective of this situation. I want you to understand every bit of it.'' I told her with a soft voice. She nodded. She was terrified. What I was doing?

I breathed desperately and heavily before I started, ''I wanted you to live _a long_ , _happy_ life. Something that humans can offer. Something I can't even think about.'' I looked at her eyes. She was in her own world for a while.

I continued, ''I did not want you to _suffer_. Not in _any_ way. The _change_ is difficult. Long process of painful hell. Human memory is like a blur. You _could_ have been able to forget me.''

''Were you?'' She suddenly asked. I was out. What she was talking about?

''Was I what?''

''Able to forget _me_?'' She asked with a broken voice.

I was confused. Did she really think I could forget _her_? Didn't she know how much I loved her? How long she had been a vampire? She _had_ to know we couldn't forget anything, I had told her that many years ago.

''I am sure by now you know that _we_ are not able to forget anything.'' I answered clearly, ''Not a tiny bit.''

Bella nodded again, ''Since when you have been with Tanya?''

I was taken back. Did she really think I was with her? I had nothing to do with Tanya! She was only a friend to me, ''What? Why you think so? Bella, you must misunderstood this situation. I am _not_ with Tanya.''

''But you-'' She started but stopped soon. She did not know what to say. She was in the dead end. I needed to save this situation.

''How should I say this? I have never been with Tanya, and _never_ will. She has always been only a family friend. She is interested on me, but I am only thinking her as a friend.'' Bella nodded again to my sentence. I smiled a little.

''I believe you have something more to say. Sorry to intercept your thing.'' She said as I smiled. I smiled a little bit more, ''You have _nothing_ to apologize. I have done something terrible. _I_ left you, for your own good. But- I believe a destiny cannot be changed,'' I felt terrible. I was stupid. Fool. Coward. Something bad, ''I was a fool. What _I was thinking_? You'd get a contact with any vampire If _you'd_ like to. You knew what you were looking for.'' I instantly became disappointed to myself, ''I am sorry I failed you.''

''What are you talking about?'' She asked fastly.

''I assume you never wanted this, but you still asked for it.'' I told her. She seemed to be unhappy with her decision of becoming one of like me.

''I never wanted this, yes you are right. But-'' She started. Venom in my veins became run. Run by anger.

''And I was talking truth about being vampire! And you never listened to me!'' ''Edward stop!'' She shouted as she tried to calm me down. Her touch against my skin was wonderful. I'd like to feel her touch again.

''I have _always_ wanted this. Since I was with you. I was afraid of the changer-changed bond that could happen sometimes. But I believe I have nothing with Garrett. I just wanted to _you_ to change me. But, a situation is a lot different now.'' She told me with a sad smile, ''I have said to you all I have to. I just not believe you never loved me enough to make me equal with you.''

I became sad, ''That is not what I think. I wanted to give you more that I could. All you desired.'' She was not speaking the truth.

''Another lie,'' She told to me, ''You were all what I ever wanted, but you were never ready to give yourself to me.''

She looked unwell. Was she fine?

''Bella. Hear me say-'' I tried.

''Stop before you start. You have done plenty damage all ready. Isn't that enough?'' She asked before she turned around.

Her hair smelled as good as I remembered. She was as good as I remembered. She wanted righteous to her. She wanted justice.

Her feet fell off.

Of course I was the fastest. I did not let her hit the ground. She was between my arms. I hugged her from behind. I did not know was it _suitable_ for this situation, but I did it to _protect_ her.

She sat in my lap as I sat on the ground. Her head fell again and her hands were put on her face. She was broken angel.

''Bella. You are alright. I am so sorry I did this to you.'' I said to comfort her.

Now she cried without tears. It hurted me more that hundreds of unkind words, thousands of knives in my back, saying once to her I did not love her...

''You are alright…'' I whispered into the air, '' _You are alright_ …''

''I wish you were right,'' She told between the sobs, ''I do not know what to do.'' I felt bad for her.

''Please, Bella. Let me help you.''

''And why you would do it?'' She asked a little bit angrily. She still sat in my lap. I was glad she was in it.

''Because… _Isabella_. My feelings hasn't changed. They have _never_ changed since the first day.''

''That is... hella crap. I hope you would had thought that on _that_ day.'' She said as she stood up. I did it too.

''Why you think so? I have told you already _why_ I left you.'' I said with a serious voice. I _really_ did love her. I wanted to have a future with her, but what if she did not…

She did not answer to that. She just looked at my eyes.

''Please. Just _let_ me help you. I want nothing more right now. I am only going to help you if you want the same.''

Finally she nodded with a tiny smile.


	13. Deeper It Goes

_**I do not own twilight! I am not a native English speaker, so please forgive my grammar mistakes.**_

 _ **Edward's POV**_

I remembered the day she asked could she go to hunt with me.

Her wish was seeing me hunting. I was upset, _shocked_. Relieved when I realised that her wish was fulfilled now.

I smelled _it_. Bella was gone. Probably with _it_.

I was not interested of the black bear Bella caught. I was _freaking_ terrified.

She just put down one black bear. One of the _most dangerous_ animals in Alaska. And I was supposed to take it calmly. She was more powerful than bear. She was stunning.

I never thought of saying it. She was like created - _born_ \- to be a vampire. This was now something she was _supposed_ to be.

She took my breath away just like that. Watching her to take down an animal, 4 times larger than she, was _marvelous_. She was more than I had never even thought she could be. She was…

''Edward?'' She asked with a clear voice, sound of angel, ''Is everything alright?''

I didn't know was it lame or so but I said it anyway, ''Do not worry about me. Anyways I care more about you than myself.''

She stood up from next to the bear. She was _flawless_. She was perfect- _happy_.

''I believe that is not new.'' She answered as she watched down at her feet. If she had been human, she would have been blushing. I was a man, she was a woman. I should be giving her praises anyway.

''Did I already mention that you are _beyond gorgeous?_ '' I asked, ''If I did not I am a fool. That _should have been a first thing to say._ ''

She laughed as she walked towards me, ''Right after a black bear? You must be nuts.''

''Do not mention it.'' I said as I looked at the bear. Bella hunted cleanly. She was a way more experienced than I was at her age. I did not know the _exact_ age she was, but I had made my conclusions.

She had to be about 18 years old. She _could_ _not_ be older.

Of course I was not allowed to ask her age, and that did not actually mattered to me. She was Bella. And that was only thing that mattered to me.

She was still the same.

She lifted her head and walked slowly towards me. I did not know why she walked that slowly. There was noone around. I heard no voices inside my head, which was a _relief_. I did not need to be insular to get silence to my head. I was happy about it.

It would be a miracle to hear what she was thinking! Her thoughts would be as amazing as she was. I would bet.

''I need to ask a one question,'' she started as she was 40 inches away from me, ''You do not need to answer, If you don't want.''

I nodded. I'd do anything for her.

Even go through hell.

She struggled, she did not know how to start, ''I appreciate what you do, but- _why_? I have done anything good in my new life to you or your family-''

''Bella, you keep me calm as you stand, walk and life. That is what I ask from God.'' I told her. It was true. Bella kept me on track as she lived. She looked shaken. What was she thinking?

''So you have been lying all the time?''

''About my feelings? Yes.''

She took my hand and held it for a while. The warmth was relaxing.

But she let it go too soon.

''We need to go back,'' Se told as she smiled a bit, ''They need an explanation.''

''So do you.'' I answered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alice and Jasper caught us before we got to Denali's main house. Tanya was with them. Bella was next to Alice, they hugged.

 _Bro, When did she got hooked about you? Jeez, Tanya was not good company_ , Jasper thought. I looked at him. He was bored, a little tensed up. So was I.

Truth about Bella. I wasn't ready for it. What choice did I have? I had to go and listen.

 _It'll be fine_ , Alice thought, _Garrett has his own perspective to tell_.

Garrett. His name made me angry. He changed Bella. He was the most inhuman.

 _Do not rage, It won't help anyone_ , Jasper thought as he looked at me, _She will be fine. So will you._

 _Edward, why you didn't come back to us? I see Bella wants to be alone._

I ignored Tanya's thoughts. I wasn't here for her. I was here for myself- to heal the wounds.

To heal Bella's wounds. I made her bleed. I needed to make everything right.

Tanya stood with Jasper next to me. I watched Alice and Bella walking towards us.

''Shall we?'' I asked as I showed a way to the Alice and Bella. They both smiled. As they went ahead with Tanya and Jasper.

I closed a door behind me as we entered into the house. My head just filled with thoughts, or I minded those now.

 _We need to keep her down, I do not think she can take it._

 _Edward, can I sit next to you?_

 _Poor little girl, how long she has been alone?_

 _Garrett will tell the truth- Edward, do not worry about it._

 _My son, please. Try keep her down. In any case you are the only one to talk her some sense. I have tried- she thought it a long time. It'll help both of you, any of us, to let her see the situation clearly as soon as possible._

 _Edward, how are you handling?_ Esme thought as she ran to me and took me into her carrying arms, ''I have missed you so much. Why you didn't let me know you were okey? I almost drowned in worry.''

I felt bad. I had failed my mother, ''I am so sorry mother. I had no choice.''

 _You saw that was the best way to you, I do no judge_. She smiled at me, ''Do not ever to that again!''

 _She is watching him again! Arrrgh…_ I heard inside my head. I turned to look around.

Thinker was Tanya. I saw Bella's face inside her mind.

 _She is jealous_ , Told Jasper mentally. He was sitting with Carmen and Alice at the living room.

 _When will Eleazar come back?_ Asked Carmen inside her head, _I do miss him. And watching Carlisle and Esme doesn't make me feel any better._

Everyone were in living room right now. I was in the closest way to the outdoor. Bella stood five metres away from me, Alice, Jasper and Carmen still in the same place. Tanya stood close to me, two metres away to my right. Carlisle and Esme stood at the windows, at the left. Garrett stood in the middle of the room, faced opposite to Bella. Irina wasn't in the room, in my _hearing area_.

''Where should we start?'' Garrett asked. His thoughts were mixed up with everything.

''I want to know your motivate,'' Bella answered, ''Why did you changed me, why did you ran away?''

Garrett sighed, ''I changed you because I was protecting you.''

''From who?'' Asked Alice. Bella was quiet.

''From Victoria, as I believe Bella knew already.''

Victoria. I saw her face inside of Garrett's mind. I had been crazy. I had left her _alone, without protection_.

''And from Riley. I changed you to save you.'' Riley? Who?

''Why did you left?'' Bella asked.

''The scent of your blood was insane. If it was hard to me, I cannot imagine what it had been to _Edward_ ,'' Garrett said. He seemed like a brother to me now, even though I was pissed of to him. Little brother continued, ''The werewolves came. As big as horses. Laurent carried you away, and I struggled with the wolves. They never found you. And not me and Laurent.''

''Laurent?'' Carlisle asked.

''Yeah. I think _you_ know him already.'' Tanya said with a low voice.

''What were _you_ doing with _him_?!'' I asked shocked. It was _Laurent_! Dear lord. He was dangerous.

I hadn't noticed Irina had came back. She was watching me, like hurt, ''He is my _partner_.''

 _Oh, this is going deep_ , I heard Jasper thought.


	14. Electric Shock, I Blocked It

_**I do not own Twilight! English is not my mother-language.**_

Bella's POV

What should I do? Was _I_ able to do anything at all?

It was Laurent we were talking about. He was a friend of Victoria. Victoria. She was going to destroy me. She was going to make me into _ashes_. She was going to end me.

With her friend- Riley.

Few of us knew. It was _Laurent_. What we should do? Our friend's mate was my enemy's friend. Her brother.

What choice did I had? I had to tell them. In someway.

I had to tell the truth. It would be wrong if Edward find out about Victoria from Laurent, if he showed up sometime here. Irina had a righteous way to hate me, not _them_. She was after me, not them! I had to tell the truth! I was in this shit, not the Cullens or The Denalis. She had seen me. She was so close to kill me.

As I was a vampire.

I had frozen up. What should I do? Is Irina going to kill me? Is Edward going to rage at me? Are Alice and Jasper going to be disappointed at me? What about Carlisle, Esme, Tanya, Garrett, Carmen? Eleazar and Kate who weren't here right now.

Is Edward going to be angry at me?

 _Why I_ was thinking about him? What I had missed?

''Oh my God,'' I said under my sight. Everyone turned to look at me. I had no courage to turn my head towards them. I turned around, to watch snowy front yard.

''Honey, what is it?'' Esme asked. I heard her to took some steps towards me. Someone stopped her. Probably Jasper.

I was afraid. She was going to kill me. Irina was going to be so pissed of me. At least she was going to be messed up.

''I believe someone of you had figured this out already.'' I said, ''Laurent. Can you see anything? At all?''

''Do you have something towards my mate?'' Irina shouted. I turned around, fast. Edward had took her between her arms, protect me. She was pissed of.

''No. I, do not.'' I said truly. I believed Laurent was a good guy. Nice if he _wanted_ to be, ''I am just afraid for you.''

''Why?'' Tanya asked with a pissed voice. Garrett checked her out. Jasper wawed peacefully feelings towards me. I was going to boil up.

''Bella, you need to cool down.'' Alice said again. It was like thousandth time today.

''I can't! It is Laurent! She is with Laurent! With a man who's best friend was going to kill me! She freaking saw me few months ago. She blackmailed me! She told me, If I look some protection, she will kill everyone who saw me. She was going to kill me, but Laurent showed up. He got hurt, but he told me to run. I never saw him after. She saved me from her. She still wants to take me down!'''

''What?! His _best friend!_ Why on earth he would want to protect you?'' Shouted Tanya. She was coming with a speed towards me. Alice blocked her way. Edward was still holding Irina. Garrett and Carmen were cooled down. They both told to Irina and Tanya to cool down too. Kate had come to inside. She looked so furious.

''It's Victoria,'' Alice told to them, ''She is quite dangerous. I _see_ why he protected her.''

''C'mon! She is nothing to Laurent! I see no way to him act like that!'' Irina told.

Edward growled. We ignored it.

At that moment, Carlisle walked towards me, pulled me further away from Denalis, ''Bella. Remember what I promised to you?''

I had no choice but to nod. Of course I remembered. Like yesterday.

''I keep you safe. _We_ keep you safe.''

''Carlisle, did you heard anything I said? I need to go as far as I can from you.'' I said loudly.

Edward let go of Irina. He took three steps towards me, ''No. After my burned body.''

''Oh, that's right!'' I growled loudly, deeply- all my rage was released. The vampire side I had, came out. I was literally in hunting possession. Tanya rushed next to Edward. Protecting him. Couple. I became more angry. She was supposed not to be with him. Now it looked like I was going to attack him, ''You left me! And now you're not letting me go?!''

''You know exactly why I did it,'' He told calmly.

''Yes, that is what lovers do. Correct?!''

He had no other choice, he just stood there. He took every word I said. He took them like I was blaming him. He was a man in this situation.

''How are you going to protect her?'' Kate asked, ''What if they come after us when you hide her like a snack for a dog? And when she finds her, she is going to kill us!''

Edward growled loudly again. He had turned around and tried to block Kate's way to me.

He fell to the floor like he had an _electric shock_. Alice and Jasper tried to block her too, but they also fell. Esme kept Garrett and Irina away while Carmen shouted at Kate. Tanya held Irina close.

Between me and Kate- there was only Carlisle who tried to stop her with his words. Without hesitate, without listening, Kate touched Carlisle's hand as she ran next to him and he fell too on his knees.

The _mentally_ strongest vampire I knew fell onto his knees. No one stood up for a while. They all just watched.

As Kate took my hand, expecting me to fell in pain, ''You _fool_.''. I was prepared for the shock.

I felt nothing special. It was like she was just _touching_ me. But instantly I pushed her away from me with power. She fell to the floor, next to Carlisle.

She was shocked. Her powers did not work to me. She was suddenly _afraid_ of me know. She stood up quickly and took steps away from me.

''What the-'' She started, ''How you…'' Everybody stood up again.

''She is _a shield_ ,'' said a man with a deep voice, ''Kate. What you have done to our visitors? Is this how you _treat your family_?!''

''Shield?'' Esme asked. Carlisle took some weak steps towards her. I was confused, and Jasper felt it. Edward looked me into eyes. Alice smiled widely. Tanya looked at me astounded. Carmen was smiling, so did Garrett. Jasper was looking at me. He was worried about my mental health.

Eleazar, I supposed, just told me I was _a shield_. I didn't understand a thing. Carlisle had told about him; he was able to notice everyone's super abilities.

Kate realised immediately what she had done. She held her hand up, mark of surrender , ''I am _so sorry_. I just was hot-headed. I hope you-'' She tried to apology but she ran away from room. I took a step after her, but Edward stopped me with his kind hands, ''Don't,'' He ordered as he took a grip from my shoulders, ''She needs some time.''

I felt bad. I had pushed her, hard. She had fell to the floor!

''That was self-defense,'' Said Jasper who was standing with Garrett, ''You have nothing to feel bad for.''

''But she-''

''She made everybody see what you _really_ are,'' Eleazar told to me as he walked towards to me. He held his right hand to me, ''My name is Eleazar, you must be _Bella Cullen_.''


	15. Training, Motivation, 48 metres

_**I do not own Twilight! English is not my national language!**_

Bella's POV

I was confused. Not by the name he called me. I was off because he told me I was a shield. I also had my super powerful self-control. Was I all along wrong? It was not my super power.

I gripped his hand, ''It is nice to meet you.''

''Same here,'' He told to me, ''I believe you are a little bit messed up. I can make things open to you if you'd like to.''

I nodded. Carlisle took everybody else out of room with a one look. Everyone else but Edward.

''Edward,'' Carlisle said with a weak voice. I turned my head to Edward- he was frozen. He was not going to move.

''He can stay.'' I said to Carlisle, ''I believe he _wants_ to stay.'' Carlisle smiled a little bit and then walked away. I turned my head to Eleazar. He showed me to go to sit down. Like humans did.

I sat on the couch. Eleazar sat in front of me. Edward was at the door frame. He was like a ghost.

''Go straight to the topic, please. I am just so out of this.'' I told to Eleazar. He nodded as he smiled. He took a better position before he started.

''Shield is rare gift. I have met only one before you. You are protecting yourself from other gifts. Kate's power is physical, Edward's mental- Or I assume he can not hear you, am I right?''

''Yes, you are, ''Edward whispered, ''I was not able to hear her as she was a human.''

''What a strong gift!'' Eleazar almost shouted. He was excited about this.

''So? Are you telling me that I am blocking everyone's gifts?'' I asked.

''Yes. It was hard to me to recognize your power. Actually I didn't, I had to guess.'' Eleazar told me, ''You had it as a human, _magnificent_. Some powers can be trained. Your power is unlimited. I believe you are able to train it. In the beginning, Kate had her powers only her hands, now she can make a shock from all over her body.'' Eleazar told. Kate had trained it? She was powerful enough to train it? She was a dangerous woman.

''Can everybody train their gifts?''

''I assume yes. Perhaps Alice can see anyone's future, not only humans or vampires. Maybe Edward is able to read minds farer away that five miles, maybe he can read all of their thoughts they _have ever had_ , if he is enough patient. You don't only need patient. You also need a motivation. And time.''

I checked Edward. He was watching me, with golden eyed, full of worry. He was worrying about me. He should not. I was all fine right now, and that only mattered.

Suddenly I felt like I wanted to take him into my arms, kiss him, go anywhere he wanted to go. I needed him. More than ever.

I did not know what that feeling was. I needed to ignore it someway. If Jasper felt it, Edward knew it.

 _Shit_.

''How long it took Kate to get the point she is at now ?''

''More than a hundred years.''

Immediately I felt useless. I had not hundred years! I needed to know how to use it. I needed to protect them If I needed to! I owed them that.

They had taken me under their wigs. I was weak and broken. They had fixed me in someway. I needed to take them under my wings this time. I needed to fix this situation on my own.

''So, I am able to defend myself from physical and mental powers?''

Eleazar nodded, ''That's a nice gift.''

''Then why Jasper and Alice can use their gifts to me?''

This time Edward answered, ''Eleazar thinks Alice's power is stronger than yours. It can get through your shield. Same with Jasper's ability. They both are more physical powers than mental.''

''How about Kates? Isn't it physical?'''

''Yes,'' Eleazar told, ''She is the both. I see no logical way in this.''

''Me neither.'' I told to him- I was a freak at least. I was going to insane. It was crazy.

''How do I start to train it?''

Kate had come back. I had apologised her immediately. She forgave me, and I forgave her. It was just a misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about anymore.

Alice, Kate, Carlisle, Edward, Eleazar and I were outside at the back yard. Alice and Kate were excited about this. I was confused. First, I did not know what to do. Carlisle and Eleazar were just following my lesson. Edward stood with Alice.

''First. You need to describe your shield,'' Kate advised, ''Shape, Colour, anything?''

After a moment I felt something inside me. It was like elastic band inside me. Something that wrapped me inside it.

It had no color. It was transparent, but it had a clear limit.

''It's wrapped around me, like a elastic band- it's clear.'' I told. I perceived it's lines. It was a start after all.

''Good. Now you need to push it away from you. Try to make a barrier between it and you. Let's try.'' Kate cheered. Edward looked at her significantly. Alice just smiled.

I needed to focus. Push it away from my body. Away from my mind.

I knew there the lines was so that made pushing easier. It was mentally wearing. But I needed to try.

I saw the line between me and Kate. About two meters away from me. I needed to get it to Kate.

Slowly I did.

Edward sighted. I did not know why it happened, but I got _scared_.

''What is it?'' I asked. Alice laughed.

''I did not hear Kate after a while,'' Edward told to me. Eleazar and Carlisle joined to us.

''That's wonderful,'' Eleazar told, ''Let's see how far it can get?''

They all scattered. Edward was almost 50 metres away from me. Closer to me was Alice. 4 metres away.

So I started to push it away, again.

''Edward, let us know where she is going.'' Eleazar wished.

Alice. Alice. Alice…

''Alice went out.''

Almost ten metres to Carlisle. I did not focus on Edward's words. I just kept pushing it away.

After a while it felt like it was coming back to me. I pushed harder. Felt it shape, colour, more than ever.

I remembered my motivation. Save The Cullens, The Denalis.

 _Charlie_.

Suddenly, like a explose, I pushed it ten metres in one second. It gave up, and went as far as I wanted.

''Kate is out.'' Edward said. Kate was 28 metres away from me.

I pushed harder. Eleazar was only one left. I felt my shield touch lightly Eleazar but I gave in. The shield crashed to me again. I huffed. It was hard to me. But I did it.

In the first lesson, I got it 48 metres away from my mind.

''Can I have a brake?''

''Of course,'' Kate said.

''Wonderful thing, Bella.'' Carlisle said, ''That was not easy thing to do.''

And then I saw more pair of eyes watching me. Esme, Jasper, Carmen, Tanya and Garrett were also outside. I felt tired,

 _mentally_.


	16. Which One Of Us Were Stronger?

_**I do not own Twilight! English is not my motherlanguage!**_

Bella's POV

I was still outside. This time alone.

I practised to push it, few metres away and keep it there a while. Longest time I got was almost five minutes. It was not pleasant, but I felt it was giving me more use.

I was going to be important. I could do something good.

I had to breath again.

I ran to forest. Looked at star sky. Night was beautiful, pure, peaceful in here. Not rainy and dark.

But I liked both.

''May I join in?'' I heard someone ask. I turned my head and saw Edward right there.

''Sure.'' I answered. I turned my head away and looked at sky again. It was peaceful. It made my soul calm down.

Or was it Edward? I wasn't sure.

''What are you thinking?'' He asked with a soft voice. I did not know what to answer. I did not want to scare him.

''I was thinking how this makes my soul feel calm.'' It was true.

''This?'' He asked. _Shit, he was getting clues_.

''This.'' I answered back.

He sighed, ''I am proud of you.'' He had to be kidding me. He was insane.

''What?''

''You heard me.''

''Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you have _no reason_ to be proud of me.'' I said a little bit angrily. He didn't seem to notice.

''Yes I do.''

''Shut up.''

'' _Listen to me._ ''

I nodded. I _had_ to give him a change.

''I would not have made through what you did. You are stronger than I am.''

That was not true. He had live more than hundred years watching everybody else around him having their own mates. He was alone. He had to watch her parents die, had do move every fifth year, had to take care of Tanya. He had been away from me. I could not have been able to it. Never. I freaking ran to his hands.

Now he was wrong.

''You are wrong.''

''Why you think so?'' He asked calmily. I looked at him confused. He had to be kidding. He was blind right now.

I did not answer. He _saw_ I was not going to say anything. He _knew_ he was stronger than I was. He was making a joke about me.

''Then prove it and let _me see_.'' He said finally.

I had no chance to prove him that I was able to be strong while my parents die, I would have died If I had saw Charlie or Renee pass away. I was not strong enough to be alone. I was able to prove him one thing.

I was _never_ strong enough to be _away_ from him. He was- _he had been stronger than I was_.

I took three fast steps, put my hands to his face and pulled him closer to me.

I kissed him the first time after the change. Now I knew _what_ Edward had talked about the physical closeness. It was hard to concentrate to _anything else_ but him, while his soft, warm lips answered to my kiss.

The kiss became more passionate. I had never been kissed like that. God, he was my only parter I never had. He had _never_ been like this to me. He wasn't that _careful_ anymore.

He took me between his arms, held his right hand in my hair and other one my lower back.

I needed to keep going. Nothing had changed. I still loved him. I wanted him like a woman wanted a man.

But first I _needed_ explain to him this situation.

Slowly, I let go my hands fall from his shoulders. I needed to talk to him.

He gave me space. Not much, but he allowed me to speak.

''Now you know, you were stronger.''

He looked at me confused, but still smiling.

''You were able to stay away from me. I wasn't.'' I let my eyes fall from his face to the ground.

His warm finger lifted my face. He smiled, happily to my face, ''It was _only_ matter of time when I could have come to find you.''

I nodded as I lifted my hands again to his face.

I wanted to continue the kiss.


	17. The Best Vision For ME

_**I do not own Twilight! English is not my native language.**_

Edward's POV

 **One hour before**

After Bella stopped practicing, Alice wanted to talk to me.

 _Edward, Do you have time? I'd like to change few words_. Her thoughts were frank. She was glad today.

I was stressed. What the hell was going on? She was not going to tell me what she had seen. She was not that clear.

She took me upstairs. To the balcony.

She showed me a vision.

I have never seen that red fabric. I was colored by crimson red. Probably also the most expensive material. The dress was held by Rosalie. She was beautiful, _as always_. But we were not celebrating her. She looked at someone else.

So was everybody else too. I had seen this ceremony many times before. In real life, in movies.

We were at someone's wedding. Not someone's-

 _mine._

I saw myself at the altar, wearing a morning dress. Was _I_ getting married?

 _When_? With _who_? There was so many holes in her vision. Alice said maybe it were because of the werewolves.

What I was supposed to do now?

I saw my hands wandering in brown, ornate hair. I'd recognize this hair in anywhere.

'' _When did you saw this?''_ I asked fastly. I was shocked.

 _Few weeks ago_.

My jaw fell. She knew for weeks I'd get married.

With Bella. That had been my best dream for many years. For my eternity.

My hands were shaking. How many people knew about this? I was _extremely_ happy. I wanted to show Bella how much I loved her. It seemed like I was going to have my change.

 _Only you and me. Maybe Carlisle_ , Alice told.

I could not breathe. I was amused.

 _And maybe Esme. Not sure_ , Alice added.

When? I was going to ask.

 _I do not know. We need to keep this down, for a while. We need to deal with Victoria first or we need to make it sure she won't do anything harm to your ceremony._

She knew I did not like the idea- we needed to do something to it. Probably destroy her. She was a threat to us.

 _And we need to check out what Bella thinks. She will anyways said yes. So Edward, let it_ flow _._

I laughed. I had hope. She wanted me like I wanted her. Like I had wanted her since the beginning. Bella had always been my light, my highlighter. My compass. Everything.

And now that dream got written. I kissed Alice lightly to her cheek and walked away, smiling a huge smile.


	18. Now You Know, You Were Stronger

_**I am so, so, so sorry I haven't published anything for a while! But here is some continue... :)**_

 _ **I do not own anything!**_

I looked at her. She was beautiful. She was standing, like a stone figure. The most beautiful figure I had ever seen. Her hands were shaking little. Was she _still_ training? She needed to make a brake.

 _She is beautiful, isn't she?_ I heard Esme's voice. I saw her next to me. I smiled to her and nodded. She was right.

 _She is right to you- trust me._

I knew. My mother was right. I smiled to her more. She was always right.

''Thank you,'' I mouthed to her. She shined. She was happy.

Bella did exactly what I wanted her to do. She ran to forest. I thought should I follow her.

Alice had seen another vision.

 _Bella was raging to me. She was little pissed of, but I seemed to be calm. Bella took some steps…_

 _Go you moron_ , Alice told, _I won't let you know._

I followed her.

She was watching the night sky. Stars. Everything was beautiful. She was gorgeous. She was my life now.

And forever.

''May I join in?'' I asked with a kind voice. She turned to look at me and my heart melted from

''Sure.'' She answered before turning her head back. She looked so calm. Free. So I needed to ask one question, ''What are you thinking?''

''I was thinking how this makes my soul feel calm.'' She answered. What she was meaning?

''This?'' I asked.

''This.'' She simply answered back.

I sighed, ''I am proud of you.'' I really were. She was strong. Brave. Anything at all.

''What?'' She asked shocked.

''You heard me.''

'' _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen,_ you have _no reason_ to be proud of me.'' She said little bit angrily. I ignored her anger.

''Yes _I do_.''

''Shut up.''

'' _Listen to me._ '' I commanded.

She nodded. I _had to smile. She was_ listening _to me._

''I would not have made through what you did. You are stronger than I am.'' She was the strongest person I knew. She had done everything so bravely. She was never afraid.

She kept a little pause. What she was thinking?

''You are wrong.'' She simply answered. I looked at her amused. She was _wrong_.

She was quiet again. She was physically attractive when she was angry, and looked at me like she wanted to have physical touch.

''Then prove it and let _me see_.'' I said.

She was thinking again. Looking my face. Like she was assessing my feelings to something.

She took three fast steps, put her soft, warm hands to my face and pulled me closer to her.

This was something I did not expect. She was still warm, soft. Everything I remembered. But she had changed. She was _more_ fearless. I was enchanted by her courage and beauty. What I was supposed to do with her?

My senses were going crazy. The kiss became more passionate. I was not _supposed_ to be careful anymore. She had done this by herself. She was not human anymore. I was not able to hurt her anymore in this world, physically.

But mentally- I could. But that was not what I wanted.

I took her between my carrying arms. After it I put my right hand in her hair hair and other one to her lower back.

Even I had have something I had wanted for years, I still wanted more. I wanted her _all_ to myself.

But I knew I needed to be a little more patient.

And still be a gentleman after all.

She let her hands fall off my shoulders and she stepped back. I gave her some space.

''Now you know, you were stronger.'' She said with a quiet voice.

I was little confused, but smiling.

''You were able to stay away from me. I wasn't.'' She continued as she let her head fall. I lifted her face with my finger. I smiled to her, ''It was _only_ matter of time when I could have come to find you.'' I was already trying to find her. I was not strong enough.

She just found me first.

She nodded as she lifted her hands again to my face.

She just smiled to me. With a kind smile. I kissed her softly to her forehead and smelled her scent. She was just tastily as I remembered.

''So, Edward. Where are we at now?'' She asked calmly. I wanted to take her mine. I wanted to give her everything I could.

''Where do you want us to be?''

'' _Where do you want_?'


End file.
